Due to impact of wind on a wind turbine, components of the wind turbine, in particular components below a nacelle of the turbine which have a fixed position relative to a ground may experience strain, stress and wear. In particular, the tower structure and/or the foundation of the wind turbine may be impaired over time due to the load experienced by the impacting wind.
Document US 2011/018271 A1 discloses a device and a method of adjusting curtailment strategy for a wind turbine, wherein a fatigue equivalent load calculation unit calculates a fatigue equivalent load for evaluating a fatigue damage of the wind turbine in a predetermined time period by using load data of the wind turbine.
However, it has been observed that conventional methods for determining a load of a wind turbine are not satisfactory in terms of accuracy such that the actual load of the wind turbine may deviate from the load estimated by the respective prediction method.